


Meet the Mutinous Assembly

by temporarily_lost_at_sea



Series: Mutinous Assembly [1]
Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarily_lost_at_sea/pseuds/temporarily_lost_at_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio, Archie, William, Wellard and Buckland have a punk-rock band called Mutinous Assembly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Mutinous Assembly

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Lieutenant Hornblower, came across the words 'mutinous assembly', thought "that would be a cool band name" and then it just kind of went from there. I have no idea where this is heading.

Buckland looked at his watch. Horatio was almost an hour late now and the band was getting restless. They’d tried rehearsing a bit on their own, but it never went well without their singer. Which was just typical, Buckland thought; without Horatio nothing seemed to work, while he was sure that if he himself had been absent instead the rest of the band would have had no problems practicing whatsoever. But that was the way things were; Horatio was their key to success. He was no brilliant singer, in fact he had no musical talent at all, but somehow he managed to pull it off on pure force of personality. What he was, was innovative. He could think up clever lyrics and he knew exactly how they should act and dress and stand on the stage to get the attention of the various club owners and talent show hosts who would book them. Sure, Mutinous Assembly weren’t famous yet, but the rest of the band were convinced it was only a matter of time before Horatio would lead them to the toppermost of the poppermost. 

Finally, the garage door opened and Horatio stepped in, smiling apologetically. 

“Why, if it isn’t Mr. Hornblower who sees fit to grace us with his presence!” Archie exclaimed, putting down his guitar and grinning at Horatio. “What took you so long?”

“Well,” said Horatio, looking excited, “I have been thinking that we need a gimmick, you know, something to set us apart from other bands so that people who see us will remember what we looked like. And on my way here I passed this second hand shop…”

“God, what have you found now?” William sighed as Horatio revealed a big paper bag he’d been hiding behind his back.

“I found-“

“Drum roll, please, Buckland,” interrupted Archie.

Buckland had a vague feeling that he’d rather not see what was in the bag, but he knew that any idea of Horatio’s was likely to be met by enthusiasm from the rest of the band and so quietly did as he was told. Accompanied by the drums Horatio produced a strange-looking blue jacket from the bag. There was a moment of silence as the drum roll ended, before Wellard said skeptically:

“We’re going to dress up like Napoleon?”

“Not Napoleon, Wellard; British officers!”, said Horatio as he pulled four more jackets out of the bag and started to pass them out. “These are from the old Royal Navy uniform. I thought they’d go well with our name. You know: mutiny, ships… navy…” Horatio trailed off uncertainly.

“They’re is great, Horatio,” said Archie, eagerly putting his on, followed by William who nodded approvingly. Buckland still felt hesitant, however.

“Won’t it look a bit… like we’re wearing costumes?”

“Well, yes,” said Archie, rolling his eyes, “but that’s probably because we are wearing costumes.”

“Yes, but, I mean, I’ve never seen any other band dressing like this.”

“That’s the point,” explained Horatio, his excitement restored after seeing his idea favourably received, “this way we’ll stand out. People will remember that Mutinous Assembly are the chaps in the Navy uniforms.”

“It’s brilliant,” said Archie and Buckland knew there was no point in arguing further. If Horatio was in the band for his brilliant ideas and charisma, Buckland was there for far more practical reasons, such as owning a drum kit and a garage where they could practice. Well, he didn’t actually own the garage, he rented it and the room above it from a crazy old man called Sawyer, who detested the band and took every opportunity he could to ruin their rehearsals. One of his standard methods was to, whenever the band began playing, start singing at the top of his lungs in the garden right outside. His favorite song was a weird old tune about Spanish ladies, which had caused Archie to suggest that the band be called The Spanish Ladies. This suggestion had been voted down, however, on the grounds that they were neither Spanish nor ladies. 

That was probably just as well, thought Buckland ruefully as he put on his uniform jacket, because God knew what Horatio would have made them wear if they were called The Spanish Ladies.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so please feel free to point out any errors:)


End file.
